Stephania cepharantha is a plant of the Menispermaceae family which grows in China and Japan. It has been disclosed by R. R. PARIS and H. MOYSE in "Matiere Medicale" vol. 2, page 178 (Masson ed., Paris 1967).
It is also known, in particular from the R. R. PARIS and H. MOYSE publication, that root extracts of Stephania cepharantha prepared by extraction with a water-alcohol mixture [such as a water-ethanol (50:50) v/v mixture] at 60.degree.-100.degree. C., have been proposed in folk medicine in the treatment of tuberculosis and leprosis.
It has now been found that the stem extract of Stephania cepharanthais (i) different from the previous root extracts of the very same plant, and (ii) useful in therapy, in particular in the treatment of infectious diseases in view of its bacteriostatic, antalgic and antiphlogistic properties.